The Hunt
by Liek
Summary: The family of blood picks up the most interesting scent set in season 3


_This story is set in season 3, basicly it starts at Gridlock (the episode with the cars) and it ends at the episode called " Human Nature" ( the episode with the family)  
It was written because I thought that the Daleks of " Daleks in Manhattan" acted odd and not very Dalek-like. (the let everyone deliver long speeches before they zapped him, and the doctor offered himself at gunpoint 3 times without gettong exterminated. PLUS: Only a few episodes before Those same for Daleks had faced millions of Cybermen and decided they were much better than those creatures.. so how did ' millions of humans' suddenly become such a good thing.,.  
_

_ANYWAY. I did not like it much ( I prefer the villains to be prober villains, but half-crying weaklings) so I wrecked my brain trying to find a reason why the daleks were reduced to a bunch of bunnies without the ears.. _

_And a few episodes later the answer came: This fic is the story of that, writen from Son of Mine's point of view. _

_-Liek_

( Oh.. btw.. I have not seen any of the episodes after " family of blood' so, be nice and don't spoil it for me.)

**The Hunt**

The story did not start with me, I was too young to have seen it all. My story, the story of the son, is the story of the end. This story is the story of great-great-grandfather of mine. The story of the beginning.

Life was good on the second earth. The fumes floating around the lower spaces allowed the family of mine to hide without taking human form. It was a good hunting ground. Prey was numerous and slow, and no other predators had a brain to match the size of their body. It was a good life. I could have been born there, lived my life there. Been a son, then a father … and then died. Life was good on the second earth, but it was short.

And then all things changed.

One day, great-great grandfather picked up a scent far sweeter, far richer than what second earth had to offer. A smell of a long life and endless energy, and the chance to meet grandchildren of his before he died. Drunk by the smell great-great-grandfather of mine followed the trail, until it disappeared in time.

It mattered not. Great-great-grandfather of mine had caught the smell… there was no place or time in the universe the Time Lord could hide now.

The Hunt had started. The trail was found, but it was not until Great-grandfather of mine found a Time Agent, and with his device our time-hunt could begin. My family armed itself, loaded up with power and weapons and patches of the most passive emotions, to be stuck upon prey to make them meek.

The last invention was not one of the family, it was developed by prey itself; stickers of emotions in variable sorts, easy to purchase when taking a human form. The family found much use of the patch labeled "sleep" that allowed us to store prey temporally for later use. The patches "understand", "compassion" "forget" and "accept" had helped us almost domesticating our prey.

Great grandfather of mine had brought a lot.

Fourteen members of the family left to start the great hunt. They had not seen the face of the Time Lord, which made the hunt harder that in had to be, but the scent was strong even through the maze of time and dimensions, and they followed the trail trough time from the second earth to the first.

Time hunts are hard, and though the family arrived at the right places they arrived too early. Having exhausted the power of our ship family of mine were struck in the world of prey. It was too early in time for them to have developed what we needed. For a while it seemed like they'd have to wait for generations until the time the Time Lord would come.

Great-grandfather of mine died of old age, and Grandfather of mine took over command. The family was forced to abandon the scent for a while, taking up the human form to select our prey.. waiting for the Time Lord to pass by.. and in the memories of their disguise they found stories of great mystery and great power.

Eight family members of mine went to investigate; only one returned. Daleks, he said. My family had thought they had been wiped out in the Time War, lost forever. No family of mine had ever missed them, but we were glad to see them now. In spite of the danger they provided.. they had the power grandfather of mine needed.

The hunt started again. Two great-uncles of mine took over the forms of rodents, carrying the patches of "understand", "compassion" "forget" and "accept" in small bags on their back. So small forms they had taken, and as the Daleks were distracted, the Family of Blood was able to paste the patches on the Dalek's armour, to have it be absorbed. It did not affect the Dalek much, not as much as it had the prey.. but it was enough. Family of mine was able to take their energy, only four of our members died.

Father of mine took over command as the pursuit continued. Our ship was ready. The Family of Blood made a timejump to the near-future of that time.. but we jumped too far, and the Time Lord was gone.

We followed the trail to the future, later that age, in London, but when we arrived the Time Lord had moved on… we followed it to a ship on the sun.. but there were other predators there and we waited..

We waited..

Until they left.

And then they walked straight into our trap.

That's how this story of mine started. Whatever follows, whatever came next… that was just the end.


End file.
